Consequences
by Suzume Jun
Summary: Francis watches as Arthur walks skillfully down the aisle despite wearing high heels, or as he had dubbed them when it became more of a female style than a male's "Death traps"…From a pew in the back of the church, and he can't help but think it should have been him. Parings: FrUk PrUk ScoFr


Francis watches as Arthur walks skillfully down the aisle despite wearing high heels, or as he had dubbed them when it became more of a female style than a male's "Death traps"…

… From a pew in the back of the church.

And it hurts, being here on the sidelines watching _his _Lapin not only marry another nation…

… But his friend

… in a dress

… Smiling brightly for the entire world (Literally) to see.

It was funny at first. Seeing the various faces and reactions from the nations when they first saw what he thought would be his and his alone forever…

… Angleterre's smile.

It had been HIS, NOT Prusse's.

Angleterre had been his…

His to make smile

His to laugh with

His to dress up the way he wanted

His to tease

His to break….

And he knows…

Why they fight all the time.

Why Angeterre refuses to marry him.

Why he reacts so violently to all of his advances…

_The empire romain was gone. They were now free to leave and head back to their separate countries. _

_As always France had a shadow. He didn't really mind (No matter how much he pretended to at times), Angleterre was cute and when he blushed as he did every time France teased him with the nickname 'Mon Lapin' he was absolutely adorable. _

_France made his first mistake at the channel between their two countries…_

"_Frog…" France turns around and looks down at a blushing, fidgeting, rabbit._

"_Yes Mon Lapin?" He expects Angleterre to blush even harder, if that was humanly possible, and start yelling at him._

_But he doesn't…_

_Instead he looks at the ground stammering._

"_I-I…"_

"_What is it Mon Cher?" France kneels down so he was at eye level with Angleterre and, caressing the boy's cheek with one hand, tilts his chin up so they meet each other's eyes .Angleterre looks everywhere else but him._

"_I love you." He whispers softly and while France hears it he pretends he doesn't, a happiness engulfing him that he doesn't truly understand yet._

"_excusez-moi?" _

"_I-I love you…"_

_Angleterre says a little louder but France isn't done playing._

"_You should really stop mumbling Mon Cher, people can't understand what you are saying when you do."_

_Later he will guess that he pushed a little too far. Angleterre shoves him away with surprising strength for a province nation, strength he would later pass on to Amérique, and runs. Leaving a startled Frog behind in France…_

… _Without ever replying…_

His next mistake was made later. In truth he didn't even know he had made it until it was too late. He had known Angleterre had brothers…

… He hadn't known Ecosse was one of them…

All he had known was that he had Angleterre's eyes, or Angleterre had his since Ecosse was the older of the two, and was more France's age then a child as Angleterre was. The union with Ecosse made him feel less of a pedophile while still giving him the opportunity to look into those beautiful emerald eyes every day. As such it was basically inevitable that France would climb into bed with him, at least in France's mind.

What wasn't was for Angleterre to see them…

… But it was too late, and Ecosse wasn't the type to leave things unfinished.

His next had been avoidable, so avoidable it wasn't funny to him looking back even if it had been when it had happened.

If he hadn't let Angleterre have Amérique…

If he hadn't put the idea of independence in that boy's mind as Angleterre had placed it into his so long ago.

If he hadn't helped the brat in his fight.

He had so many ifs to that part of his life…

But that was all they are…

… Something that could have happened and didn't.

Just like Angleterre and him.

His final mistake hurt the most. Shattering what little he had managed to rebuild between him and Angleterre. The worst part about it was the expression when he did so. How could he have been so stupid?

How could he propose to Angleterre…

… After Angleterre had proposed to him and been turned away?

And passing it off as simply a way to get his country out of debt?

No wonder Angleterre had turned him down. Still, the last words he had said to an Angleterre that belonged to him…  
The words that killed his Lapin…

Ring in his head at the mere sight of that cute little boy who eventually became the one that got away…

"_But I don't love you!"_

Words that his friend was not afraid to say the contrast of…

A war _he_ had stayed away from…

A betrayal _he_ never made…

A confession _he_ had not ignored…

Prusse had made the right choices throughout the years, not that he hadn't made mistakes along the way (World war two for example, you don't normally bomb the life out of someone you love, though France couldn't say anything about that really, not with his track record.)

… They just weren't the ones Angleterre could not forgive…

And in the end it was _him_, NOT France…

… That England chose to belong too.

-Dictionary-

Mon = My

Lapin = Rabbit

Cher = Dear

Angleterre = England

Ecosse = Scotland

Excusez-moi = Excuse me

Prusse = Prussia

Amérique = America

empire romain = Roman Empire


End file.
